


I know you so well baby!

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, F/M, Fear, Fucked Up, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Stalking, Tears, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Alastor hated seeing his beloved be pushed around by these wastes of oxygen. So he took the matters into his own hands and got rid of them! He knew his angel would love him even more after all of this!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	I know you so well baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a random Yandere writing that was finished at 1am xD Hahaaa I couldn't sleep and just wanted to write some Yandere Charlastor again! It's not my best work but I'm still quite happy with it!
> 
> This is an AU: Alastor and Charlie are in the same class but Charlie is bullied a lot. Alastor doesn't like it and just goes sicko mode on all the bullies. Later on Vaggie too xD
> 
> Poor poor Charlie, why do I keep doing this to her xD

Alastor sighed softly to himself, He couldn't think straight again. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary at this point. His thoughts were distracting him from being able to relax. That girl. Charlotte, or as she preferred to be called, Charlie. He had never ever felt anything like this towards anyone. No other woman could make his heard swirl like she did.

Something about those adorable brown eyes, dazzling smile, soft skin and just her personality. It had him driven to insanity, strangely he didn't mind it. Well that would be a lie. Since he did mind it but not as much as one would expect him too. Her smile and laugh kept replaying over and over in his head. She was just so perfect.

However he had noticed something else. She was constantly pushed around by her peers. He was in the same class as her, of course he saw it all. It made him feel really angry to see these dirty nobodies laugh at his beautiful angel so cruelly. But even then his angel was still so positive, so sweet and kind towards absolutely everyone. Nobody deserved her but him. She was perfection at its finest.

For a long time he didn't know what his purpose in this world was, but now he was more then certain that it was to protect his little angel. She was so fragile, so adorable and pure. He was sure she would love him for everything he had done for her to make her feel safe.

Really he felt nothing but satisfaction when he killed those monsters who had made his darling cry. Oh how they screamed and begged him to stop but he didn't. By now his killing count was over six. He made sure to kill those who had hurt his sweetheart the most.

Unfortunately the suspicion of course landed on her since everyone thought she had snapped and killed them herself. Even police had talked to her but obviously nobody found anything since his angel was completely innocent!

If he was honest he saw absolutely no need for the police to search for the culprit. The world was a lot better without these wastes of oxygen taking up space. These assholes were all rotten to the core and he felt so much better himself when he had killed them and sent them straight to hell where they deserved to be.

They had to stay as far away from his pure angel as possible. She was way too innocent to be tortured by this filth. He had done what any good lover would do and protected her. She would love him so much for everything. He just knew she would!

Alastor would do absolutely anything for his beautiful angel. He had also wrote her a lot of love letters that he wrote deep from his heart. When at first he had truly been annoyed over these feelings then now he truly couldn't function without these sweet feelings of love inside of his chest. She was everything to him and he was everything to her.

He was the only one who talked to her and he knew she loved him too. After all everyone said eyes were the gates to the soul and if he could see into her soul then he knew it would be completely white. Pure, like an angel she was, sent to bless him with her sweetness. He loved her so freaking much. When she said her name then he felt like he was in heaven. He never ever wanted her to bless anybody else with her presence.

But then, that skank came along.

That stupid girl. Vaggie, stupid idiot. He knew his sweetheart was in love with him but with this girl here now. He could see his angel give the reactions that he had for her, towards this undeserving skank! He deserved her love! Not this stupid bastard! His angel would understand why he would do this. Oh he knew she would. But this time he could see that he really had to take her away from everyone that were undeserving. This was the only way for them to be happy together.

So he did what he had to do.

Everything was more perfect this way.

He had killed Vaggie as slowly and painfully as possible. Her screams were the ones that gave him the most joy. She deserved all of the pain that he gave her as he drove his knife deep inside of her chest. However there was something he wasn't expecting. He didn't think his angel would wake up so soon. But that's okay! Vaggie was near death anyway and probably minutes away from dying at this point.

His darling was groaning quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. Oh she was just so adorable! He loved her so much! "Wakie wakie sweetie!" He chuckled while Vaggie was barely making any sounds at this point as she laid on the floor in her bloody mess, intestines spilled out of her body. Slowly his lover's brown eyes opened and it took her a few moments to understand her situation. It was only when she saw the body of Vaggie did she let out a piercing scream of horror. "Vaggie!"

Alastor did not like that. He frowned and harshly gripped her chin. "It's Alastor, darling! Don't you forget that now baby!" He chuckled as his wide smile reappeared on his lips. He held her close to his chest while she struggled against the ropes binding her arms and legs together.

Vaggie had weakly looked towards Charlie while the latter was just crying and screaming uncontrollably. Vaggie couldn't even say anything at this point but she still seemed to force a small smile before she died.

This just further annoyed Alastor. "Oh what a stupid girl. At least she is gone now! It will just be you and me from now on sweetheart!" He said and laughed again, drowning out her cries and screams at him.

He pinned her down under him and gently kissed her lips, shivering in delight at the feeling. "You taste sweeter then any candy baby~ I love you so much and I know you love me too! I did all of this for you!" She was starting to tire herself out, poor darling. He kissed her tears away. They tasted so sweet too.

Before just gently cradling her in his arms. This beautiful angel was all his now and nobody would come his way to ever change that.

If they would?

Then there would be hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind always makes me feel really happy! Seriously even the smallest comment would make me feel so much joy! But thank you all so much for reading! You are all amazing!!


End file.
